The Secret Life of a Teenage Pendragon
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: This is an RP that my friend and I are doing on Gaia Online. I RP Merlin and Guinevere while she RP's Arthur and an OC named Adelena. The RP is in the POV of the character we portray. It begins in Season 2 Episode 2: The Once and Future Queen.
1. Part 1: Merlin

Merlin: Camelot's Warlock

"Do you think I sit around doing nothing? I haven't had the chance to sit around doing nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot, I've been too busy running around after Arthur; do this Merlin, do that Merlin and when I'm not running around after Arthur I'm doing chores for you and when I'm not doing that I'm fufilling my destiny! Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count! Do I get any thanks? NO! I have fought griffins, witches, bandits, I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit and all the while I have to hide who I really am because if anyone finds out Uther will have me executed, and sometimes I feel as though I'm being pulled in so many directions I don't know which way to turn!" I snap at Gaius. I did not mean to be mean, but Gaius did not know how busy I have been. Everyone thinks that Prince Arthur is away hunting a ridiculous looking creature at the northern borders of the realm, but he is really in Camelot. He is undercover competing in the jousting tournament and I, Merlin, have been busy doing my chores for Gaius on top of helping Arthur. If Gaius knew I was doing this he would be furious!

I leave the room heading to Gwen's house where Arthur is staying. It is a cool, sunny day and all of Camelot is filled with excitement for the tournament. People have been talking about William of Deher, who is really the prince. He says that when he wins the tournament, he will reveal his identity. Honestly, I think this whole idea is silly. When his father learns that William is a fraud and that Arthur never left Camelot, I cannot even imagine his reaction, but I am sure it will be bad.

I try to push my thoughts aside to focus on where I am going. The streets are crowded and it is still early morning. I smell the scent of freshly baked bread wafting through the air making my stomach grumble. In my sudden outburst at Gaius, I forgot to eat breakfast. Of course, I have no money. I turn a corner and feel my body slam against another-a woman.

My hand is pressed against my head rubbing where we had the hardest impact. I look to see who is and notice that she has long blond hair. Her eyes are a gray/blue and with her rosy complexion, practically looks like a female version of Arthur. The resemblance is shocking making me take a step back. "Excuse me." I give her a weak smile and then say, "I should have been paying more attention."


	2. Part 2: Adelena

Bottom of Form

Adelena: The Humble Jewel

It was early morning as I finally made it into the walls of Camelot. This is where I would be meeting the man who was said to be my father. How weird, I had dreamed all my life of meeting him one day and having him there for once. I wondered just how many years had gone by since my mother left with me, just a small child following at her side. Arthur was just a baby. Now here I was, in the palace walls, starring at a castle that I should have been living in all these years. I was royal by blood, but I definitely did not look like royalty.

I had been traveling for a few days now and I was dressed in rags fit for a servant girl and a wet and muddy cloak. It was clear that I hadn't been getting much rest and what sleep I did seem to catch wasn't good sleep. I was traveling all day and was hoping for a bowl of warm water to clean myself up with. Perhaps, change into some clean fresh clothes. After all, it was the least dear old daddy could do for his daughter that had been gone for 13 years.

As I got lost in my thoughts and drew nearer to the castle doors I ran into a scrawny looking young boy not much older then I was. **"Oh no need to apologize I was not watching where I was going. I was, well, quite honestly, I was starring at the castle. I am here to request an audience with King Uther."** I smiled at the boy before shaking my head in confusion. **"Oh dear, I am so sorry. I am Adelena Williams."** I smiled at him, he was definitely dorky looking in that kinda cute way.

I blushed at how awkward he reacted and how awkward he stood there on top of it. I couldn't help but giggle at him. **"Pardon me, I just found your reaction to be, well, silly. Please, don't need to fret over such silly innocent things. Perhaps, you could help me. Do you know how I would go about speaking to the King? It's rather urgent. I would need to speak with him at earliest convenience."**


	3. Part 3: Gwen

Guinevere: The Servant Girl

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I am nervous. I have been ever since Merlin convinced me to let Prince Arthur stay in my home. They are typical men-they get an idea and nothing I do or say will deter them from their plans. I trust Merlin with my life, but he can be quite silly at times. Of course, I never expected Prince Arthur to hide his identity to compete in a tournament.

For as long as I can remember, Arthur has been a bully. When Merlin came, I have noticed how the prince has been acting, well different. He has a good heart, but he is still young and has much yet to learn before he becomes King. I know he will be great-far greater than his father, King Uther Pendragon. I can never forget how he murdered my father. No matter how much I hate the man, he is still my King, and Arthur is his only son. His only child actually.

My thoughts wander as I sweep the floor. Arthur is still sleeping, his snores nearly giving me a headache. Merlin should be here soon, so with a sigh, I finish my chores before making breakfast. It will be nothing fancy, so I hope Arthur will eat it. I remember when he refused to eat the food Merlin's mother prepared. She did not deserve such treatment, and I know that I do not deserve to be treated so poorly either.

Last night, Arthur slept in my bed. He never asked where he should sleep, rather, he assumed that my bed was his. I should have said something, but I ended up holding my tongue. I slept on the floor and now my back hurts a little, but I will be fine. Perhaps I will see Gaius for some medicine that will ease the pain.

I hear a groan and notice Arthur begin to stir.


	4. Part 4: Prince Arthur

Prince Arthur: The Noble Stud

I thought I smelled food and so I began to stretch and moan in my sleep. I peaked my eyes open and saw that Guinevere was already cleaning the house and not only that, but she was making me food. I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. **"Good, breakfast. I will have some now. The day is wasting away and I best be ready for the tournament today. It'll be a long day."** I slowly stood up and rubbed my eyes of any sleep that may be there and brushed my hair back with both hands.

I sniffed at the air slightly and scrunched my nose. This food did not smell like anything I had smelled from the castle. **"Guinevere? May I ask what it is that you are cooking for me to eat?"** I narrowed eyebrows. I was not meaning to be rude to the beautiful servant girl. I was merely reacting how I was used to reacting. Although, from her body language I wasn't sure her and I were on the same page.

I started wrapping the cloak around my body as she was pouring a bowl of whatever that stuff was that she made. **"Oh never mind. Come along then, we mustn't be late for the first day especially. We must get our new knight prepared for his big day."** I smiled at her hoping she would find some humor, but I sensed some tension. **"Guinevere? Have I offended you in some way? I sense that you are not happy with me."**

I waited for her to put her cloak on as well and I led the way out of the small shack. Keeping the hood covering my face quite well I led the way to the tent which held my armor and 'William of Deher's.' I chuckled at the thought of the farmer, being an actual knight. How silly was my thought. I focused my attention on Guin, now was her turn to speak.


	5. Part 5: Merlin

Merlin: Camelot's Warlock

I am unsure how to respond as the woman, who I now know is Adelena, as she rambles on and on. She is obviously tired and has been traveling considering her worn clothes splattered with mud. I sense that she is quite shy, her cheeks burning bright pink. "No, please, no need to apologize to me. I am no one important; only a servant in the royal household." I really must be an idiot. Here she is explaining that she wants an audience with the king and here I am looking like a goon. I know Prince Arthur very well, and through him, I know King Uther.

"I have to be somewhere,but I promise that I will help you. I am Prince Arthur's servant, and as such, I can find a way to get you an audience with the King." I cannot tell her that Arthur is in Camelot, but I can tell Gwen who can tell Morgana. Morgana can then talk to the King and hopefully, say yes to an audience with Adelena. I feel much better after forming my plan and give her a warm smile. I am not sure why, but she seems genuinely nice and I feel comfortable around her.

Staring at her, I begin to wonder what she is doing in Camelot. I know it is none of my business, but she seems a bit helpless and I just want her to receive what she came here for. Perhaps her village was attacked and she is seeking help? Thoughts of Ealdor cross my mind. When the thoughts clear, I shake my head, praying that her village is fine. The moment is becoming awkward, so I tell her that I must be going, telling her where we can meet up later that day.  
>I make my way to Gwen's house smelling more food. I do not want to impose, but I am very hungry and hope that she has some leftovers.<p> 


	6. Part 6: Adelena

Adelena: The Humble Jewel

Did I talk too much or did I really run into him that hard? I felt slightly bad, but perhaps he was just really busy. I bid him a thank you and a fare day and watched him to go off on his way. I wasn't sure what to do next, but it appeared that there was something important going on. People all over Camelot were gathering and crowding. Curiosity swept over me and I was obliged to follow.

Once I got to an opening where I could see what was going on I noticed it appeared to be some sort of show, but once I got even closer I realized it was a Knight's tournament. "Oh how exciting!" I spoke softly and smiled to myself as I pushed my way through to get a closer look. The closer I got the more I heard talk about this William of Deher. It was all new to me, but still seemed natural.

I smiled as I watched knights charge after one another and a lance broke and sputtered all over the grassy ground. The knight that was hit fell off the horse and rolled on the ground a few times. I winced. "Oooh that must hurt." I jumped as I heard someone growl at my talking to myself. I seemed to have a bad habit of doing that.

Where I came from there weren't many people to talk to and when there were people around you were working, which meant you only had yourself to talk to. I suppose I grew accustomed to that lifestyle. Perhaps, once father heard of mother he would welcome me here, welcome me home, where I belong. It was a long shot, but I had no where else to turn to. I cringed as another lance exploded across the field and then I saw him, the king! He appeared so noble and my nervousness grew as the time that I would be talking to him would draw nearer as the day wore on.


	7. Part 7: Gwen

Gwen: The Servant Girl

I hold my tongue when Arthur says that breakfast was made for him. I saw his nose crinkle at the smell and knew right then and there that he would say something arrogant, as usual. I turn around and roll my eyes. He must have caught on that I was upset as he tried to flatter me with humor afterward. I cannot believe this! Does he honestly think that I will dismiss his rude behavior as soon as he tries to be charming? When the oatmeal is finished, I turn around to pour it. I see Arthur's face and watch as he begins to put on his cloak. Apparently, he must suddenly be in a hurry.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, he mentions that we should be leaving. Fortunately, I ate some bread and cheese before I stared my chores, so, I set the bowl down and grab my cloak as well. Out in the fresh air, I feel much better. The stuffiness of the house ebbs as the soft wind brushes my face. Arthur walks ahead of me heading over to the tents where the farmer Merlin found would be waiting.

As we walk, I wonder where Merlin is. He was supposed to meet us at the house. Perhaps he is at the tent? I look to see if I spot him as we walk, but to no avail. When we arrive at the tent, I see Arthur look at me. Ever since he awoke I have said nothing to him, so I get this feeling that he wants me to speak. "Sire, I apologize for breakfast. I can probably find you some more suitable food." What! I cannot believe I just said that. I must look so foolish. I do not know what it is, but I always seem to struggle when I talk to Arthur."I'm sorry. meant that we were in a hurry and you never ate any breakfast, so you must be starving." I feel my cheeks start to burn. I curse my girlish behavior hoping that Arthur does not notice my discomfort.


	8. Part 8: Prince Arthur

Prince Arthur: The Noble Stud

I smiled at her. "Ah! Yes! I am quite hungry. I am grateful that you said something. I can smell fresh bread washing over the air. Some of that would be lovely on this morning." I looked around wondering where that idiot, Merlin could be. "Has anyone seen Merlin? He should be here by now preparing my armor!" I searched around and peaked out of the tent, careful to not let any of my features out.

"There he is." I swept back in tent and spread my arms out. "What took you so long? We couldn't wait for you at the house, because you move as slow as a sloth! Now dress me in my armor, Merlin." I held my head straight and my body up right. I could hear them making the announcements they were making where "William" was in my place.

Once I was dressed and ready to go out to the field I peaked out and watched how well the fresh "knight" was doing and honestly it found it to be quite sad. Have no idea how he seemed to pull it off. He came prancing through the tent and handed me the helmet. "It awaits you. Sire." I smiled and pulled the helmet down over my head and walked through the tent flap.

I jumped up on the horse and took my place at the far end of the field. Once it was time to go I sped off on the horse and slamming my lance into the chest of the opposing knight, threw him off balance and came out as the victor. I went back into the tent passing off the helmet and watching as "William" went out for the glory. "I'm doing all the work and getting none of the recognition for it!"


	9. Part 9: Merlin

Merlin:Camelot's Warlock

I knocked on the door, but no one answered, so I peeked in. No one was in the house, cold porridge sitting on the table, untouched. I am not sure what happened, but I know where they would be: at the tent with the farmer. My hunger pangs grow louder at the site of the food, and before I know it, I am stuffing my face with the oatmeal. It was very bland, but better than nothing. I vowed that when I saw Gwen, I would thank her for the food, hoping she would not be mad that I ate it.

When I finished, I took one more look around the house to see if anything unusual might have happened, but nothing proved unusual. I shrugged and exited the house for the busy Camelot streets. By the time I get to the tournament grounds, I see Arthur in the ring. He just won the round causing the crowd to go crazy with their shouting. Any louder and I would have to cover my ears. I slowly make my way through the crowd towards the tents. As i walk, I thought I saw Adelena, but I am unsure.

At Arthur's tent, I open the flap and walk in. Gwen and Arthur are looking oddly at one another, which did not surprise me. William, seems to be the only one who acknowledges my presence. "Sorry I am late, sire, I ran into someone and then the crowds made it impossible to trudge through. I knew that Arthur did not care for my lame excuses even if they are true, but I could not just stand there saying nothing.


	10. Part 10: Adelena

Adelena: The Humble Jewel

I looked out across where the winning knight went into his tent and I saw the servant boy, Merlin, I had met follow in after. _I thought that he was Arthur's man servant?_ Things were getting interesting now and I was curious. I made my way across the grass over to the red tent. I pulled back the flap and peaked in. I pulled back and my breathing picked up. "Oh my god! It's Arthur." I whispered and then saw Merlin come out to water the horse.

I straightened up and cleared my throat as I made my way around the tent. I put a smile on my face. "Merlin! It's you. I would have thought that since the prince was out that you would not be here, but it appears fate has brought us together again. Or wait." I leaned in closer to him. "Perhaps, you forgot to mention that Sir William is actually the prince." I smirked at him as I pulled away.

I walked over to the flap and peaked in. I looked so much like him. The hair, the eyes, all of it so similar so close to being the same. I was so close to my brother and he didn't even know that I existed. I bit my lower lip and turned back to Merlin. "Please, let me speak to him. I swear his presence here will be kept safe with me. I promise I won't tell anyone." I bowed my head. "You have my word, Merlin."

We walked in through the tent and I bowed before Arthur. "My lord, it is a honor. I understand that you are actually not here as far as everyone else knows. Please, believe me. I will not tell anyone. I just..." My sentence stopped and I took a shaky breath. Arthur was clearly not pleased. "wanted to meet you... for once."


	11. Part 11: Merlin

Merlin: Camelot's Warlock

I am watering the horse when I notice Adelena come up to me. My eyes grow big when she says that she knows that Arthur is Sir William of Deher. "Where you spying on us?" After I said that, I feel bad. She does not seem like she is bad at all, so I quickly say, "Sorry, I just overreacted." After much insisting, I give in and tell her that I will allow her inside the tent to meet Arthur. I know I will be yelled at, but she looks desperate. Why I give into her so easily confuses me.

I have never had any experience with women, so I so not know if this feeling is natural or not. I remember when Arthur was enchanted with a love spell wondering how he felt when he was enchanted. Upon further reflection, I conclude that no one would know if they are under a spell, so all I can to is have some faith that the girl in in fact harmless. Besides, if she did mean to threaten Arthur, why would she tell me that she knows the secret? If she knew, she would probably appeal to the King.

The King! She said she wanted to see him. I give her a nervous smile knowing that I already apologized and cannot accuse her again after. I lead her into the tent and Arthur gives me a death glare. "Arthur, I know you are mad, but give her a chance. She will keep your secret. All she wanted was to meet you." Arthur is still very annoyed at me, but softens when he see's the girl. Gwen is standing by the farmer waiting for Arthur's response like the rest of us.


	12. Part 12: Prince Arthur

Prince Arthur: The Noble Stud

I snapped my head up straight as I realized another girl stepped into my tent. "Merlin, you idiot!" I stand up on my feet as I glare at him and listen to his words. I point on the girl and my face softens slightly. I can't help notice that she looks so familiar, but I know that she is not any girl from Camelot. "State what your business is here. Why would you want to just meet me with out wanting anything?'

The girl seemed nervous, but respectful. Who was she and where did she come from? She bowed to me and I cleared my throat. I listened to her sputtering words tumble on as she swore that she would not tell anyone of my presence. "You're not going to tell anyone?" I raised and eyebrow and saw sincerity in her eyes. "Well, then in that case you will need to be reward. Now, please stop bowing and stand up straight."

I motion for her to rise up and look at Gwen. "Guinevere, would you mind taking the lady out around the town. Give her the grand tour." He leaned in closely to Gwen and whispered in her ear. "And make sure she speaks to no one about me being here. I stood up and smiled at the blonde. "Well, Guinevere here will be taking you around the town on a tour. I suppose I will be seeing you around." I waved the two women off and turned on Merlin the minute they were out the flap.

"Merlin, how could you be so unobservant? Honestly, what was that girl's name anyway? She looks so familiar to me. As if I know her, but I do not believe she is from with in the walls of Camelot." I pulled my helmet back on and went out for my next round of jousting.


	13. Part 13: Gwen

Gwen: The Servant Girl

Arthur is obviously not happy when Merlin arrives in the tent with a strange woman. She is very beautiful and catch's the eye of every man in the tent. Even I am taken aback with her almost flawless skin, light blond hair, and pale blue eyes. As I look at her more closely, I cannot help but notice how much she resembles Prince Arthur. My thoughts shift and I now begin to think of his stunningly handsome visage and muscular body. I take my eyes off the woman as Arthur begins to speak with her. He is being very polite despite his harsh tone with Merlin.

His words begin to blend together as I continue to stare at the prince. It behooves me how he can be so mean and arrogant at times and then turn around and act like a gentleman. If only he would be more like this with me. I sigh and barely hear Arthur mention me. I see his eyes lock on mine and I stiffen, not sure what he wants. I sneak a glance at Merlin and he nods his head at the woman and mouths something. Suddenly it hits me, Arthur wants me to attend to the lady.

I force a smile and say, "Oh yes, of course." I walk past the men towards the woman. "Come, I will show you around. Camelot is always nice this time of year." The sun is now hot and nearly blinds me. Back in the tent, I hear Arthur scold Merlin once more. We make our way past the tents and into the village. It is not as crowded as before since majority of the people are watching the tournament. The noise of clashing wood and metal ring in the distance, the shouts of the crowd nearly overpowering the jousting. The woman is beside me looking at the various shops and houses.

"How long will you be staying in Camelot?" I ask realizing that I do not know her name. Before she answers my first question, I add, "What is your name? I am Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen." I see her smile warmly at me and I have a feeling that we will get along just fine.


	14. Part 14: Adelena

Adelena:The Humble Jewel

I smile at Gwen. She is very beautiful. To me it seemed that she deserved to be more then some maiden. She deserved to dress in fine linen. To me it seemed that her and I could get along just fine. I could sense already that she was a well mannered and kind hearted woman. "Oh, I am sorry. How rude of me. I am Adelena Williams of Marasco. As far as how long I will be staying here that all depends on how soon I get an audience with King Uther. Even more importantly it depends on how that goes." I smile and giggle a little.

I advert my eyes. I felt very shy and was grateful that I was with such a fair lady. Camelot looked so much more rich and beautiful compared to my small farmers village. "My mother would have loved to see this." I whispered, mostly to myself forgetting that I had a person with me. Immediately I responded to my own words. "Oh, I apologize. Where I come from there are not many people to talk to. I've just grown accustomed to talking to myself."

I laugh softly and twiddle nervously with my hands. "You must think me crazy. It's just how it is. It is a small village with so much to do and so little time. We are short on people so everyone has to do their part to keep us alive. I enjoyed it, mostly. Just wish I had my father around when she was gone. I think that, perhaps, it would have been easier. It's why I am here now. I have nothing left. My mother fell ill and there was nothing anyone could do for her... Now, it's just me and I came her with scarce and high hopes."

I looked around again at the shops careful to not make eye contact. "Anyway, listen to me go on about myself. Why don't you tell me about you? What you do here in Camelot for work and what you like to do outside of work? I'm very interested. I hope that I could grow to be your friend while I am here. It would be nice to have someone to talk to for once." I smiled warmly again.


	15. Part 15: Merlin

Merlin: Camelot's Warlock

Arthur had advanced to the final by the end of the day. The crowd went wild as they cheered for this Sir William of Deher, who they did not know was their prince. Arthur kept saying how he could not wait to reveal his identity to the people to get the recognition that he deserves. Listening to that all day got quite annoying.

I am now outside watering the horse when a tall, bald, black man steps up. "He is a fine horse." I look up at the man wondering where he came from. I have never seen him around before. His clothes are foreign and I figure he must have come to see the tournament, which is not unusual.

"Yes, he is." The man goes on to ask about my master.

"So, you are not working for Prince Arthur?"

"No. I mean yes, but not right now, Prince Arthur is away. I'm just...helping out." Before the man leaves, he wishes my master good luck in the final. The conversation felt natural, but there was something about the man that gave me chills. In the back of my mind, I decide that I should keep a close eye on him. The way he asked me if I did not work for Arthur sounded as if he knew something was fishy; as if he believes that Prince Arthur is in fact still in Camelot.

Get a grip, Merlin! You cannot go around accusing everyone you see as dangerous. Since Adelena, I have been on edge all day. When I am done attending to the horse, I decide to see how Gwen is doing. She would already be done giving Adelena a tour of the city, so he would be able to talk to her about the strange woman. I make my way past the tents and into the town square. I see Gwen walking aimlessly as if she were deep in thought. I run up to her. "Where's Arthur?"

Gwen snaps out of her reverie to look at me. "He's cooking me dinner."

Did she just say that Arthur is cooking? "Arthur's cooking?" She nods and walks away, going back into her dream-like state. Something happened between them and I wanted to know what it was. Arthur does not cook for himself, let alone for a servant. With an odd visage, I head to Gwen's house. I open the door as the Prince is looking strangely at a chicken. "Gwen says you're cooking." Arthur gives me a sigh of relief and tells me to get some food from the palace. "So you're not cooking?" Arthur confirms my question.

As I look at him, I sense a weird vibe. He is nervous and all because of Gwen. I manage to escape a sly smile. "Are you trying to impress her?" Arthur snaps at me and I immediately leave to fetch what he had requested.


	16. Part 16: Prince Arthur

Prince Arthur: The Noble Stud

I was going onto the final, just as I figured I would. This made me happy. My day seemed to be great, but I could not shake how curiously familiar that girl, what was her name? Adelena looked as if she were someone I knew, but from where? Tired I went back to Gwen's I was glad to see that she was already back from wandering around with the new guest. She was sweeping up and I was itching from the shirt I was wearing. "This shirt needs mending." I finally reached her and saw nothing but a pule of rubbish on the floor. "Is this where you sleep? Where is your bed?"

I was surprised to hear her say that I was in fact the one that was sleeping in her bed. "Why didn't you say something?" There it was again Prince Arthur. She made me feel like dirt. She made me feel like dirt. "Is there anything else you'd like to say to me? Please, I'd like to hear it. If there is something you'd like to say to me. Don't let me stop you." I made a mistake. She said I may say that I don't care about titles, but I act like a prince and treat everyone like they should serve me. Not to mention she called me rude.

I thought about it for a minute. "You're right. You have invited me into your home." She claimed she didn't mean to make me feel bad. "No worries. I am going to make it up to you. I am going to cook you dinner. Go on get out of here. Do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the evening. Dinner will be done when you return." Once she was gone I realized that saying I would cook was probably a bad idea. I did not know how to cook anything. However, I was saved. Merlin burst in through the doors. "Merlin, thank god." He made a comment about me cooking dinner. "I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens."

Me impress Gwen? I chuckled at the thought. "Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. And get me a decent shirt, will you? Your clothes are making me itch all over. It's like having fleas!" As he turned to walk out I grabbed the chicken and tossed it to him. "Get rid of that." Once he was gone I was able to relax somewhat. I found a few candles and things and set up the table so that it would look nice for when Gwen returned for dinner.


	17. Part 17: Gwen

Gwen: The Servant Girl

I, Guinevere, had scolded Prince Arthur. I could not help it. He was so rude and I just had to say something. After, I saw the sadness in his eyes and now he is cooking me dinner to make up for his behavior. He rushed me outside to take a walk and that is what I am doing at this very moment. I already ran into Merlin and told him what was going on and the he ran off. He probably went to check up on Arthur. Perhaps he is helping the prince cook. I know that Arthur is no chef, so I am sure he could use the help. As I reflect upon the events of today, I am becoming excited to see the results. I never knew Arthur would be this kind to me. Be nice, yes, but never this. I stifle a laugh as I picture the prince trying to cook and making a gigantic mess in the kitchen.

The sun is beginning to set, so I decide enough time has lapsed and head back to my house. If Arthur is not finished, then I will wait inside until dinner. I open the door and see the table nicely set with candles, dinner already served. Perfect timing! Arthur immediately attends to me, lifted back the bench for me to sit down. He not only made dinner, but also took the time to decorate the table. Now I know he is really trying hard to make amends, and that truly makes me happy. It seems he did mean he was sorry for his actions. I took a sip from my cup, which was red wine, before starting on the food.

The food was lightly seasoned and cook through almost perfectly, catching me off guard. I was not expecting his cooking to be so grand. I guess that underneath all his bulk, he has some hidden talents. Or, it could have been Merlin helping him. I decide that it did not matter-as long as the Prince did his best. The fact that he took the time to cook was enough to satisfy me.

"This is delicious" I say to him, with a warm smile. I see him smile back at me. I cannot lie, he looks very charming right now. During the meal, he asks me if there are any more annoying habits that i should address to him. I do not wish to badger him further about his behavior after he made amends, so I simply say, "No. None." His forehead crinkles as he gives me an odd look. He tells me that there is something else that annoys me and presses me to tell him. Fine, I will tell him. "Well, the truth is, you snore." Arthur tries to deny this fact, but I tell him it is true. "The first night you were here, I though a pig had gotten into the house." Oh no! Why did I say that? Instead of him getting mad, he seemed surprised and even managed to laugh. I have never seen this side of him before, and I must say, I really like him this way. He sarcastically thanks me for calling him a pig and I say, "I only meant that you sound like a pig." He laughs and gives me that odd look again and I finally say, "I guess I had better stop talking." I am about to stand up, taking my plate to the sink when he offers to clean up.

He grabs my plate and I see a familiar mark. "Where did you get those plates?" No, can it be the whole meal was a lie? We had a great time and now I learn that he might have gotten the meal from the palace kitchens. He claims he got them from the cupboard, but I get up and snatch the plate from his hand, turning it over. I see the truth now. "This came from the palace kitchens. I have washed enough of them to know. I take it that is where our foo cam from also." He sighs and recites how he can hunt but is not a good cook saying that is what servants are for.

How could he? I feel my anger rising. "I am not ashamed to be a servant. At least I am not a liar." He tries to ask why it mattered and I blew up at him again. "Because I though you had shown some humility. You had done something nice for me even though I am just a servant. A good king should respect his people no matter who they are." I see his surprise once more and wait for him to speak.


	18. Part 18: Prince Arthur

Prince Arthur: The Noble Stud

I had to do it. It's not like I could cook. Now she was even more upset with me then she was before she left. This was supposed to be my way of making things up to her and now I had just made it worse. I had to admit, it hurt me that I upset her so. I didn't know what to do I didn't know how to explain myself. She was right I had faked my way through this and perhaps that was not fair. "I am sorry Gwen. I am not good at all this. I don't know how to be anything other then what I have been all my life." I advert my eyes to the ground, so long as I don't have to see that hurt look she had on her face burn into my soul.

"I suppose that we should get some rest. Tomorrow is the finals. I will be sleeping on the floor tonight." I put the palace plates into the sink and proceed to walk into the back where Guinevere had been sleeping for the past two nights. She tried to tell me that I should sleep in the bed, something about I need my sleep for the finals. "I will not here of it. Good night, Guinevere." I stepped to the back and laid down on the floor and tried to get comfortable.

The next morning I arose happily and excited for the end of this tournament when I could reveal myself and finally get the appropriate praise that I deserved. I could not wait to see the look on everyone's faces when I took the helmet off to prove that I was truly Sir William of Deher. "One more match and the tournament will be over!" Gwen said that meant that I could go back to being the prince. Then she pulled out a white clothe and said that I could wear it for luck in the tournament. "Thank you I whispered." I held her hands in mine and slowly moved towards her and pressed my lips to hers. I locked on and I locked on good. It was something that I had secretly been wanting to do, but didn't have the guts to do it.

She was the only person that had ever stood up to me so well and the fire that she had inside made me learn to care for her so much. I slowly and bitterly pulled away from her. We stood there looking at each other for a few long seconds. "I must go." With that I turned and walked out of her house, heading straight for the tent out by the tournament. This was my day to shine.


	19. Part 19: Merlin

Bottom of Form

Merlin: Camelot's Warlock

The evening when Arthur made dinner for Gwen, I learned some terrible news. The King led Gaius and I to examine a dead body that was found in the castle near Arthur chambers. When Gaius said that the man who killed the knight knew what he was doing, the King mentioned that there is in fact an assassin in Camelot that is to kill Arthur. Uther asked me if I heard word from Arthur. **"I have not heard anything, my lord."**

I try not to panic, but Arthur is in Camelot and is now in grave danger. I think of Adelena and do not want to think that she had anything to do with this. Oh please, do not let it be her. Of course, she has to be on my watch list since I do not know much about her. I sigh and leave with Gaius to our chambers.

In the morning, I rush to find Arthur and Gwen. **"There is an assassin in Camelot. You must be extra careful now."** Prince Arthur asks if I know any more information. I tell him that it is King Odin who sent the assassin. Gwen is very curious as asks why Odin wanted Arthur dead. Arthur explains what happened and I feel relieved. With what I learned, I am more certain that Adelena is innocent. I still have my doubts, but they are not very apparent now. My goal is to find out who is the assassin and protect Arthur. I hope that I do not need to see the Great Dragon for guidance this time.

In the tent, I notice how much closer Gwen and Arthur have become. I want to ask how dinner went, but became too busy attending to the prince and of course, the farmer. I watch Arthur joust and it seemed to go quite well until Arthur was slammed with the lance. Seconds before the blow, I saw the opponent raise a tip from the lance. No! I run to Arthur's side and help him off the horse. Gwen came down from the stands to help. She held a cloth over the wound and begged Arthur not to joust again.

Arthur refused. He said something about how he had everything to prove to himself. I cannot stand it. Arthur's opponent never cheated before, so why now? I leave the tent to snoop around the knight who was fighting Arthur. I poke my head in and see the black man who talked to me yesterday congratulating my master. In that moment, I realize that he is the assassin! I have no time. The two are about to joust again and I had to stop Arthur.

I am too late. Gwen tells me that Arthur is in the ring. **"He's jousting against the assassin!"** Gwen pales and follows me to the stands. I nervously watch as the two kick their horses and gallop towards on another. I have no choice but to use magic. I rack my brain for a spell that will undo the binding on the assassin's horse. I feel the tingling sensation that occurs before the spell is released and chat the words. The binding snaps causing the rider to lose his balance. He slides over and seconds later, he is unhorsed when Arthur strikes him with the lance.


	20. Part 20: Adelena

Adelena: The Humble Jewel

That night I found a place to stay in an inn for the night. Tomorrow was the last day of the tournament and I was looking forward to watching my long forgotten brother joust once again. He truly was great. Once I was settled into my inn a found a place to purchase some food for only a few coins. I did not have much with me and my time was running out. I needed to speak to the king as soon as possible. He had to know, I needed him to know. Soon I would be on the streets starving. With no family, no name, and no money.

I awoke the next morning early and prepared myself for the final. I would request from Merlin that he get me the audience with the king. I put my hair up and and slowly walked to the stadium. I just knew that Arthur would win and wondered what everyone would say when they discovered that he was the knight and not Sir William.

However, once Arthur got out there it was proving to be nearly fatal. I watched as they rode top speed towards each other, their lances both pointed straight out to their opponents. I held my handkerchief tightly in my hands. I felt my palms growing sweaty with nervousness. I watched, but with fear. My brother's armor was pierced. He now had five minutes to get to get back out on the field or he would be automatically disqualified.

To my amazement he came back out on his horse. He looked woozy, but he was still going through with it was he mad? He took off running towards his opponent once again. I looked across the way and saw Merlin. The two jousters were coming close. Then I saw it! Merlin, he had used magic! I was not alone. I smiled and was looking forward to this. I quickly made my way over there after seeing Arthur win and knowing that he was indeed fine.

I caught Merlin alone. "Merlin." I smiled at him. I looked around and we were alone. I held my hands out and recited an chant. "Shalon maktine!" A light pink dust appeared in my had and I softly blew it towards Merlin. It was a special powder that came to each person differently. It would come off with their favorite scent and I knew it was the perfect way to show Merlin he could trust me and I him. "That was brave of you. What you did for my brother." I said it before realizing it. "I mean the prince. It was brave what you did for the prince." My eyes grew wide and I knew it was too late he had heard me.


	21. Part 21: Merlin

Merlin: Camelot's Warlock

Adelena approach me after the tournament is over, Arthur saved from the assassin. "Hello Adelena." I see her lean in and then I hear her recite in a language, the language of magic! A pink powder wafts around her afterwards. I am speechless, and scared. She saw me use magic in Camelot and she herself can use magic. I pray that no one else saw me use the magic, or else, I would be executed.

I stand there foolishly listening to her continue on. Wow! She said I was brave to...WHAT? Adelena is Arthur's sister, how can this be possible? King Uther had only one child-right? That is what everyone thought. I look at her and it had to be true. Her looks are that of a Pendragon and she is here to seek an audience with the King, her father.

"Adelena, I had no idea. If I had known, I would have tried to get you an audience with him sooner." I say this quickly. When I finish, I debate whether or not I should bow before her, but decided against it. There were a lot of people around and he would look foolish bowing to what looks to be a commoner like himself. "Come with me. You should tell Arthur before you confront your father. He is in high spirits now that he has won the tournament, so there is not better time than now." I take her by the hand and lead her to the tents.

Her hand is not completely rough and it is not very smooth either. It felt just right in my hand and the thought brings heat to my cheeks. I am glad that she cannot see my face as I am sure it is covered in a light pink. I open the tent and hear Arthur tell Gwen that this is a moment for humility and tells the farmer, "Sir William of Deher", to collect the trophy. The prince then turns his attention to Adelena and I. "Sire, there is something that Adelena needs to tell you."


	22. Part 22: Adelena

Adelena: The Humble Jewel

Merlin grabbed my hand and drug me in through the tent to where Prince Arthur was finally relaxing. I tried to stop him, but before I knew it I was standing before my older brother. I didn't know what to do. Should I bow or should I just start talking? I bowed. "First, I want to say that it is an honor that you would hear me out, but please, understand this may come as a shocker to you."

I stand up straight and tall. I feel my nervous growing and realize I am still holding Merlin's hand. I blush and let go then face Arthur. "You should know this though. It's your right to know. My mother she has... she died. And well, now I am here. I was hoping to speak with Uther, I mean King Uther first, but Merlin insisted that I tell you right away. It was an accident really." I realized that I kept babbling about stupid stuff. My words probably didn't make much sense.

"Arthur, I am your sister. My name is Adelena Pendragon and I am your father's daughter." I was scared of Arthur's reaction. What if he didn't believe me? What if I got into trouble? Of course, Uther would know. He would know who I was the minute he saw me. How could he deny who I was? Mother always said when she was gone that I was to come straight to the palace. A king cannot deny his own flesh and blood.

I looked up at Arthur fear was displayed all around my face and I looked at Merlin for guidance, not that it could help me much. "Please, Arthur. Look at me. Do we not look that same?" I reached out for his hand, but then drew back for fear he would pull away. I wondered how he was feeling about this. "Please, know I came here meaning no harm. It's just I had no where else to go. Mother always told me when she was gone that I should seek help from father, our father, the king!" I looked into his eyes distressed.


	23. Part 23: Gwen

Gwen: The Servant Girl

I am thrilled when Arthur won the tournament, safe. I followed him inside the tent to make sure he was all right. I watched as he looked at the farmer and told him to collect the trophy. "I thought this was going to be your moment of glory?" I cannot express how proud I am of Arthur. He has decided to show humility instead of his pride, and I felt my heart soften as I gazed upon his face. His eyes were glistening and full of love. I think back to our first kiss, reminiscing on how wonderful it was. He has grown so much in the past few days, and I am eager for him to continue to become the man that I know he is inside.

When he is King, he will be one of the best King's Camelot has ever had, and I will be honored to serve him. I am unsure how our relationship will go, all I know is that he is a great man and when he is King, things will be different. Until then, I will serve him as best as I can, after all, he is first and foremost my prince. I get lost in his blue eyes and only look away when Merlin bursts in with Adelena.

Merlin says that there is something that Adelena has to tell Arthur. I glance at the woman, curiosity growing within me. She nervously steps forward and begins to speak. I listen carefully and when she says she is Arthur's sister, I almsot lose my balance. How can this be? I have served in the palace for many years and never once heard anything about Uther having a daughter. If not her her striking appearance to Arthur, I would have believed it to be a lie- a scam of a sort.

I look at Arthur wondering what he is thinking.


	24. Part 24: Prince Arthur

Prince Arthur: The Noble Stud

I showed no fear after my armor was pierced by my opponent's lance. It was my duty to stand up and fear nothing. If I couldn't step up in this challenge could my people count on me in time of war? I was relieved to come back with a win and felt even more accomplished yet disappointed and sad when I found out that my opponent was actually my assassin! I laid back in a chair breathing heavily and needing attendance to my wound. Merlin told me that I should go out and receive my glory.

I looked up to the farmer. "You should go collect the trophy." Guinevere looked at me with crazy eyes and made her comments. "Perhaps this is a time for humility." She was right there was still much I needed to learn, but this was the least I could do. Someone else should have some recognition for once and this time I would be a lowly farmer. Then I turned to a new matter at hand. Merlin had brought that girl back again.

He said she had something important to tell me. I listened to her story intently. I felt sad that her mother was gone and she was alone, but what did that have to do with... she has got to be joking! I looked at her dumb founded for a moment. I wasn't sure what to believe. How could this be? And why had my father told me nothing about my sister? That explained why she looked so familiar to me. Now that she mentioned it we looked so much alike. There was so much I wanted to ask her. So many years we needed to catch up on, but the first thing I had to do was demand an audience with my father. With out saying two words to her I swept out of the tent. "Whose coming to see my father with me?" I noticed Adelena jump at my words. She was at my heels.

Once in his presence I gave my fake report on the trip North. "Also, this girl." I reached out to Adelena and she stepped forward. "Do you recognize her?" My father looked as though he had seen a ghost. That was answer enough for me. He did not answer and that is when I got angry. "ANSWER ME! How DARE you hide my own flesh and blood from me! My own sister! How much older then I is she? How long has she been gone? And why did you tell me my mother died during my birth if she was living with Adelena this whole time?"

I wanted to cry, but I held my composure. I wanted answers. He stood and looked at me, but then walked over to Adelena. He stared into her eyes and then he put his arms around her. I think he was closer to crying then I was. He turned to me. "Your mother did die when you were born. Adelena is younger then you and she has a different mother." My heart sank at his words. How could he do this to me? Adelena's eyes were watering and I looked at her. I hurt for her. "In that case her mother is gone, father. What are you going to do about that? You will have to admit to the whole kingdom if she stays here! And you are not throwing my sister that I have not known for the past, lord only knows how many years, out!" He was quiet for a moment. "Then I will have to tell the kingdom. She will be staying here. She will live as my daughter." He nodded to some guards. They would escort her to a proper room and give her proper clothing. "Adelena, I will have you for dinner tonight." I turned to see her nod before she was gone.


	25. Part 25: Merlin

Merlin: Camelot's Warlock

This is one of the few times I have heard Arthur address his father in such a harsh manner. It is apparent that King Uther held many secrets about his past, especially regarding the birth's of his children. I have always been grateful to know who my mother is, but I never knew who my father was. My mother rarely mentioned him, and if I brought him up, she would change the subject. I have a feeling there is a legitimate reason why my mother is keeping my father's identity a secret.

I look at Uther and wonder why he has kept Adelena a secret. When I hear that she has a different birth mother than Arthur, I feel my head begin to spin. I had always heard that Uther was loyal to his late wife and it makes no sense that after she died he would seek comfort with another woman. My curiosity is growing and I want to learn all I can about Adelena's mother.

Next to me, I hear Gaius gasp. I sneak a glance at the physician and see his eyes narrow as he looks upon the young woman. I make a notion to ask him about her later. The King dismisses those present in the throne room. As I am leaving, I hear Morgana whispering to Gwen.

"Why would Uther keep such a secret from his son?" It is apparent that she is stunned by the news. The women continued to whisper back and forth until I veered off heading to my chambers.


End file.
